


Hidden by the Whirling Tides

by SuperIceLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, I have no idea what to tag this with?, One Shot, The Harunos are from Uzushio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperIceLight/pseuds/SuperIceLight
Summary: Haruno Mebuki doesn't know how she feels about the Kyuubi's container. What she does know is that the last remaining people of Uzushio should stick together and not let one of their own be raised as an orphan.There's no one left to be a family to him, so she will step up, whatever it takes.(Ignores Sakura's canon birthday.)
Relationships: Haruno Mebuki & Sarutobi Hiruzen, Haruno Mebuki & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 44





	Hidden by the Whirling Tides

Mebuki's mother kissed her father for the first time in the evening of a hot summer day, during Uzushio's summer festival.

She was the daughter of a pair of tailors, learning their craft and helping in the shop from a young age. 

He was the son of a merchant, who accompanied his family on their travels and came by their shop twice every year to buy their clothes and fabrics.

It started as quite a lovely story, Mebuki's mother used to tell her, with a beautiful friendship and lots of letters that slowly turned into love letters and passionate kisses whenever they could meet.

Then talk turned to marriage, and her mother accompanied her father to Konoha over the winter, to meet his extended family and see his village.

She meant to go back home in the summer - but the second shinobi world war broke out, and travel became too dangerous and then she didn't have a home to go back to anymore.

Mebuki's mother always cried when talking about Uzushio, but she didn't stop talking about it and she never stopped teaching Mebuki about it.

They've always honored Uzushio's traditions and holidays, even the ones that got them weird looks and snide comments from their Konoha neighbours and her father's relatives.

Mebuki hasn't met many survivors of Uzushio's fall, but the handful she's met all feel like family.

She thinks that is something she should honor.

"Shouldn't I, mother?" she whispers, adding a flower to the ones already laying under the memorial stone documenting the victims of the Kyuubis attack.

"Even though the monster caused this, he's still from Uzushio."

She places a hand on her pregnant belly and cries for the fact that her parents will never get to meet their grandchild.

Then she gets up, swipes away her tears and turns towards the Hokage tower.

She is a kunoichi, the blood of Uzushio flows through her veins and she will endure.

"Hokage-sama", Mebuki says the next evening, after she has spent over a whole day waiting for an audience.

"Haruno-san", the Hokage says tiredly. He's been awake for far longer than she has. "What can I do for you?"

"Hokage-sama", Mebuki repeats, "I have never been anything but a loyal kunoichi of Konoha."

"Yes", the Hokage replies, setting aside his pipe. She's pretty sure the Anbu around them move to attention. She swallows.

"My mother moved here from Uzushio", she says, taking a step forward as his face becomes tighter. "Please, Hokage-sama -"

She falls to her knees, tears burning in her eyes. "There are so few of us left. I may not be an Uzumaki, but the boy is my family. I will bear a daughter in the next week, I'll raise them as twins, no one will find out from me. Please, Lord Hokage, please."

She cries in full now, pressing her face to the ground as she bows deeply.

"You shouldn't be aware of his name", the Hokage says after a long moment of quiet.

"I didn't know Kushina well", Mebuki says, bowing still, "but there are traditions the Uzu folks followed. Some of them concern pregnant people, blessings for the unborn and we come together for them."

She bites her lip to keep herself from rambling.

"Get up, Haruno-san", the Hokage says. She sees him looking at a picture of the Fourth Hokage, hanging on the wall.

"You will not be allowed to tell him", the Hokage says, "or your husband, or your daughter. You will be watched."

"Of course", Mebuki says, "Thank you, Hokage-sama. He'll be loved with us."

The old man nods seriously, but she thinks she can see something warm in his eyes.

She gives birth three days later, at her home, with only an Anbu-mednin in the room. She has to wait before she can hold her daughter as the Anbu applies some sort of seal to her to mimic the marks on Naruto's face.

Then she gets to close her arms around her, and she presses her lips to her tiny head, before opening her other arm to hug Naruto close to her.

Kizashi gets to come in after the Anbu has arranged everything possible to make it look like both children are newborns and given her some last minute instructions.

She cries into her husband's shoulder as he greets the two children he'll believe his own.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot! I don't really plan to write more, but if inspiration strikes me I may add some scenes of an older Sakura and Naruto being siblings.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
